nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Andreas Von Strucker
Andreas Von Strucker, together with his sister Andrea, was a mutant terrorist known as Fenris (the Wolf). He is the father of Otto Strucker. Early life Andreas and his twin sister Andrea went on to join a shadow organization called the Hellfire Club. Using their powers, they went on to commit dozens of incidents in the name of destruction and chaos. One of these was the "Plac Zamkowy Incident" in Warsaw, which left 238 dead, and over 400 injured.Season 1, Episode 9:outfoX In 1952, Andreas and Andrea were hiding out in London after orchestrating a number of terrorist attacks. While writing a letter confirming that he and his sister were safe, Andreas received a mysterious call before informing Andrea that their location was discovered by the authorities. Holding hands, Andreas and Andrea combine their powers to create a destructive energy blast against their pursuers Season 1, Episode 8: threat of eXtinction. In 1962, Andreas and Andrea were once again involved in a terrorist attack that occurred in Rio de Janeiro. He also fathered a son named Otto at some point, who was born a mutant as well. Andreas and Andrea attempted to raise Otto into being a terrorist like themselves, but he ran away, vowing to never use his abilities to cause harm. Over time, he and his sister went into hiding, disappeared to flee from the X-Men. Season 1 In threat of eXtinction, Andreas and Andrea were mentioned by Otto when his son Reed Strucker came looking for information relating to Trask Industries. Otto revealed that Reed's children, Lauren and Andy, inherited their powers from Andreas and Andrea. Personality Andreas was a psychotic and homicidal man that found amusement and glee in massacring people. He never hesitated using his powers to destroy anything or anyone that he saw fit. He seemed to have a softness in his heart for his sister though it might've been because he was at his most powerful with her. He however didn't seem to have too much care for his son outside being a weapon and continuing his terrifying legacy. Physical Appearance Andreas was a light-skinned man with blond hair, blue eyes, and a slim build. Skills and Abilities Andreas has unspecified mutant abilities that one of his great-grandchildren inherited. Whilst he is powerful on his own, Andreas can combine his power with that of Andrea to generate powerful energy blasts that are destructive in nature. Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Andreas and his sister were the children of Hydra member Wolfgang von Strucker, who appeared in the mid-credits scene of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and made his proper debut in Avengers: Age of Ultron. *A newspaper clip from 1952 states that Andreas and his sister are of European descent, but it does not clarify whether they are German like their comic counterparts . Gallery Screencaps TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-03-Andrea-Andreas-Von-Strucker.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-07-Andreas-Von-Strucker.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-08-Andrea-Andreas-Von-Strucker.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-09-Andrea-Andreas-Von-Strucker.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-10-Andrea-Andreas-Von-Strucker-holding-hands-combined-power.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-95-Andreas-Andrea-Von-Strucker-photos.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-97-Andreas-Andrea-Von-Strucker-wanted-poster.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-98-Otto-Andreas-Andrea-Von-Strucker-photos.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-112-Andreas-Andrea-Von-Strucker-photos.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-113-Andreas-Andrea-Von-Strucker-photo.png TG-Caps-1x08-threat-of-eXtinction-115-Andreas-Andrea-Von-Strucker.png References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mutants Category:Strucker Family Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hellfire Club Members